guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nightfall skill lists
Source I created this list based on Heelz's post in this GWGuru forum thread (copy > paste > wikify). Thanks Heelz for the work! Any typos are included. ;) I think this list could be useful to see where we have work to do. If anybody objects to the list I'll move it to my namespace. ;) -- 04:43, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Wewt. After reading the new skill names and imagining what they will do I think I had a nerdgasm.-Onlyashadow 09:19, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Lack of imaginative names These look like like names of old skills just stuck together for the most part :/ — Skuld 09:30, 21 September 2006 (CDT) well they do have to stick with some theme.-Onlyashadow 09:40, 21 September 2006 (CDT) You should be thankful that none of the skills are dups. (yet) Well there is a heal area dupe but thats the only I could find. And yeah really. The names are similar, but the skills are in no way similar at all. (Not a fifty five 19:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) Enadiz Headbutt Just something I noticed, if you read enadiz backwards it says Zidane, Zidane Headbutt rofl - Aragorn ii 17:26, 21 September 2006 (CDT) :Awesome! (T/ ) 17:27, 21 September 2006 (CDT) ::Skill renamed to Headbut ?? New Skills Monks: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10049020 Rangers: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?goto=newpost&t=10048981 Warriors: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?goto=newpost&t=10048979j I already added all the mesmer ones.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 203.173.146.153 ( ) }. :Are you Terra Xin? If yes: Thanks a lot for typing all the skill discriptions! You have been a great help in creating all the wiki articles! :If not: Thanks anyway, for the heads-up. ;) -- 10:06, 22 September 2006 (CDT) The tables should be updated with Paragon and Dervish skills. It's only fair since every other profession has tables. If not, I can update it myself if no one has any objections --Mgrinshpon 05:52, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Assassin and Ritualist elites Simple question: Where will you be able to cap them? In Elona? In Cantha? Somewhere else? --Xeeron 09:27, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :most likely elona, theyre nightfall skills, just like the factions core class elites cannot be found in tyria. Since theyre added with nightfall they should be exclusive to that game and continent. --Midnight08 12:30, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hmmm I guess so, but then, there should not be any Assassins or Ritualists out of Cantha, not even bosses. --Xeeron 19:10, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :::There are no assassins or ritualists on Istan, hostile or otherwise, so they must only start appearing once you reach the mainland. I guess with Tyrians and Canthans coming to help in the story, the bad guys will be looking for their own help as well. RossMM 18:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, I highly doubt they added nightfall bosses into tyria or cantha. Nightfall will most definately include non core classes. Wow... people are rly fast here.. I decided last night to fill in all the charts for up to 16 attributes on the new skills this morning since I have all the sup runes, except like 90% of them were done when I just checked it! (Not a fifty five 10:27, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) :oooh nevermind they aren't, turns out just the first 3 I clicked on had charts full.(Not a fifty five 10:28, 23 September 2006 (CDT))